


My Saving Angel

by MacBeka (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Accountant Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barren!Dean, Because Cas is awesome as an alpha, Because Dean is a cutie patootie, Because s05e10 never happened, Because that's funny, Beta!Sam, Bottom Dean, Dean thinks he can't have babies, Dom/sub Undertones, Ellen and Bobby, Heat Suppressants, Heats, John's a fucking dick, Knotting, M/M, Midwife Dean, Possible Mpreg, Praise Kink, References to Knotting, Sam is forever alone, Self Lubrication, Tax accountant Cas, Top Cas, Top!Cas, alpha!cas, as many kink as I can think of because I'm a kinky bitch, bottom!Dean, human!Cas, mentioned mpreg, omega!dean, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I've not seen past Season 6 yet so dw about spoilers and stuff)</p>
<p>Dean is a midwife at the hospital, his dream job. He's never felt the need for an alpha, worming his way through life on suppressants. He doesn't need someone to come in and claim him, so he was never interested in mating. </p>
<p>But then he meets Castiel at the Roadhouse one night while he's filling in for Sam. Is Cas just another knothead alpha looking for anything that can produce slick, or does he actually care as much as he says?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detoxtoretox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detoxtoretox/gifts).



> My first fic so bear with me. Not seen past Season 6 of Supernatural so I decided to do an AU, because AUs are awesome.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Dean hardly had time to sit down before he was being whisked away again. This was always the busiest month of the year in the obstetrics unit; nine months after the New Year and Christmas celebrations. September was always busy, but then again he never slept as well any other month - if he made it home at all. 

“Dean! We could use your help right now,” came a shout from down the corridor.

He’d just made this cup of coffee too. He sighed and set it down before leaving the break room. No coffee for him then, apparently.

“What’s up?” he asked, quickly checking the watch hanging from his scrubs. 15:38. He got off in a couple hours. Maybe he could persuade Sammy into having a drink with him, for old time’s sake.

“The breech baby in Room 4 has the cord wrapping all around him. The omega’s starting to hyperventilate and we need you,” Ruby said as they walked quickly side by side into the room.

“Damn it,” Dean muttered when he saw the state the newborn was in, rushing to the sink to wash his hands and arms.

“It’s okay, sir, just take deep breaths, it’s okay,” Meg said from where she was holding the omega’s hand at his bedside.

“I want my alpha! Where is she?” the omega started screaming.

Dean sighed, frustrated. “Meg, get the oxygen.”

She nodded and moved quickly to get it, attaching a fresh mask to it.

“Ruby, hold the baby,” he ordered as he moved around the small room quickly.

Ruby did as she was told and took the screaming child off the nurse they’d had to steal from one of the other floors of the hospital. The poor girl was terrified. Must have been her first day. Dean clicked his fingers, pointing to her, and then to the door.

“You, out.”

The nurse seemed to sag with relief as she hurried out.

Dean made short work of tying off the umbilical cord and cutting it, unravelling it from the child Ruby manipulated in her hands to make it easier for the both of them. Meg was standing uselessly in the middle of the room now, just looking at them. The alpha had finally arrived and was now holding her omega’s hand to calm him down.

“Hey, baby,” she said softly, pressing a kiss into his hair.

The look of admiration she received in turn was almost ridiculous to Dean. Dean may be an omega himself but there was no way in hell he was ever rolling over just for a bitch who could pop a knot. It wasn’t like he could offer them children, so he’d spent his life helping other people have their own children.

He shook himself from his daydream and saw Meg still standing there.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he snapped at her. “Either get out or be useful.”

She jumped and nodded quickly, grabbing a towel and coming to Ruby to take the baby, trying to calm him down, rocking back and forth slowly. Ruby, quickly but efficiently, helped Dean deal with the afterbirth, covering the pan over with one of the towels they’d used and carrying it down to have it incinerated.

“You alright in here?” he asked Meg as he washed his hands again.

“Yeah,” she said with a nod. “I’ll leave them in a couple minutes and send Jess in to make sure everything’s okay later.”

Dean nodded and left, going back to the break room.

His coffee was cold now.

 

Dean’s trudging from the bus stop to his apartment was perhaps wearing him out more than it was making it easier for him to walk home. After he’d thrown his coffee away, he hadn’t bothered to make a fresh one and now he was tired. A water birth and two caesareans later, he was finished and exhausted. He hadn’t had his afternoon caffeine fix and just wanted to fall into bed.

When he got up to his door, he moved to put his key in and found it unlocked. He sighed. That meant he had company.

“Jesus, boy, you look like shit,” a familiar drawl came from the living room as he past it, heading into the kitchen.

He grabbed the nearest thing he could find – a croissant – and headed back to the living room.

“Gee, thanks Bobby.” He didn’t even have the energy to put the sarcasm into his voice.

“Oh ya know what I mean, idjit. When was the last time you got an actual night’s sleep?”

“Last night,” he mumbled as he dropped onto the sofa across from the armchair that was especially reserved for Bobby’s visits.

“Well you look like crap. Those damn doctors been working you too hard. Autumn’s rollin’ in and we haven’t had our end of summer barbecue. You got any idea how much Ellen’s been bitching at me about that?”

Dean managed a smile and rolled his eyes. “I can imagine. You two are a match made in heaven; two old, grumpy pensioners.”

“Oi, less of the old,” Bobby replied. “Speaking of matches, have you, y’know, met anyone yet?”

Dean chuckled slightly. “No, and I’m not trying to.”

“You’re thirty years old and unmated. Every day goes by is a chance of finding someone gone.”

“Bobby, you’re starting to sound like you have feelings, want to be careful there.”

Dean knew that if he hadn’t been across the coffee table, that would have earned him a smack upside the head.

“Shut up, idjit. How’s Sam doing?”

“I think you see him more than I do. He comes round with groceries every now and then when he can tell I don’t have the time. He’s got his job at the Roadhouse with Jo, so he’s not lost on beautiful company.”

“That’s my step-daughter you’re talking about,” Bobby warned jokingly, though with a serious enough tone that Dean worried slightly for any boyfriends – or girlfriends – Jo might want to bring home.

It kind of reminded him of his dad. John had been a barely-there parent for the whole of his childhood. He more memories without him than he did with him, and he thought that said something. Sammy had turned out alright despite being brought up by his elder brother who spent most of his time chasing boys. Dean winced suddenly as he remembered the beating he’d gotten after John had realised that his eldest son was a fucking gay cockslut omega desperate for a knot. Sam hadn’t been able to do anything except help make up excuses for where the bruises and cast had come from, but everyone knew the truth.

“Boy, are you listening to me?” Bobby said, breaking him out of his memories. He saw the look in the omega’s eye and his face immediately softened. “Dean?”

“It’s alright,” he said with a smile he hoped was reassuring enough for the gruff man in front of him.

Bobby nodded understandingly as if he knew what was worrying Dean’s mind, but he said nothing. He knew not to say anything, especially the words that pissed Dean off the most: ‘it wasn’t your fault’, ‘he shouldn’t have done that’, and the worst of all, ‘everything will be okay now’.

“Look, I just came by to see how you’re doing. Ya know you’re welcome any time at ours. Ellen’s dying to see her favourite little omega.”

Dean’s lip curled into a slight smile at the thought of Ellen fussing over him. Mary had died when he was hardly old enough to remember and when she and Bobby had mated, she’d taken him under her wing. She always used to sing to him when he was tired or upset, but then when she started _Hey Jude_ one day, he just burst into tears. His mother used to sing that to him.

He took a deep breath before he could get too bogged down in his own memories and smiled up at Bobby as the older man stood.

“Go on, get,” Dean teased. “You’ve got to stop worrying about me, Bobby. I’m good. Happy with my job, and I don’t need an alpha.”

“Not even a beta?” Bobby suggested hopefully.

Dean shook his head, a small, slightly sad, smile on his face. He knew everyone hated seeing him alone. They always went on about how he needed a nice man to take care of him, help him through his heats. But Dean didn’t need that. He had his isapramadol to suppress his heats, and they hadn’t failed him yet so he was just going to keep taking them. His first heat had been bad enough – awkward enough – that he didn’t want to go through it again. Ever.

“I’m honestly okay, Bobby,” he said softly, getting up to hug his father figure.

“If you say so, boy, but that ain’t gonna stop any of us from worrying.”

“I know,” he said with a genuine smile now, small though it was. “That’s why I love you guys.”

“Now who’s showing feelings, idjit,” Bobby teased, clapping Dean on the back before letting himself out.

Dean smiled after the man affectionately and shook his head slightly in disbelief at his ever-anxious family.

He checked the clock quickly. Suppressant time. And eat time, he decided with a rumble from his stomach.

He went into the kitchen again, grabbing a microwave meal from the fridge and sticking it in the ancient plastic box that had once been able to reliably cook food. It had been his ever since he left home and Dean was anything if sentimental so he didn’t want to get rid of it.

As the meal slowly turned in the microwave, he grabbed his pills and a beer. Cracking the cap off with his teeth he took a swig, savouring the taste, before placing the tablets on his tongue and swallowing them down.

As a midwife, Dean was usually the one warning people about misuse of alcohol during pregnancy and how they might interfere with heat suppressants and birth control but he’d been on them long enough that he’d worked out the balance. He could have a bottle and a half before he started feeling funny so he usually just stuck to the one.

Once the food had beeped at him and he’d grabbed a fork, wolfing down the burning food that was so hot he couldn’t taste it, he looked around the kitchen of his apartment. There weren’t many small one bedroom apartments; he’d been lucky to get this one. Most people, omegas especially, looked for larger accommodation that could house a family for a little while, while they looked for somewhere bigger before the child grew.

But not Dean. Dean wasn’t looking for a mate, wasn’t looking for a family. He had his family and he didn’t need any other. Yeah, he was looking forward to the day that Sammy gave him a couple nieces and nephews, and he loved all the kids he worked with at the hospital and the pre-school when he volunteered there, but he didn’t need his own. More accurately, he couldn’t _have_ his own. Apparently he’d been on suppressants so long his chance of conception had been so low he was considered barren. And even if he was looking for a mate, barren wasn’t exactly a major selling point.

He sighed slightly and binned the packet of his meal and grabbed his beer, heading upstairs. He could really do with a bath. A nice, relaxing bath. Running the taps, he decided that was exactly what he was having.

He undressed as the tub filled and looked at himself in the long mirror on one wall. He was alright looking, he supposed. Green eyes, blond hair, an alright body. In his own opinion, he was just average. Average looks, average intelligence, just... average. And that made him feel more down than it should have.

Dean went over to his row of bath stuff, choosing out the shampoo and body wash he would use and paused when he saw the expensive little bottle he’d bought years back. Alpha pheromones. Hey, just because he didn’t want an alpha doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy relaxing to the scent of protective alpha. And if it helped him sleep at night, that was no one’s business but his own.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a busy day at work and then ends up covering Sam's shift at the Roadhouse. Ash and Dean have a deep, meaningful conversation (lol, not) and he ends up meeting a mysterious alpha who does things to him that no one needs to know about.

Dean relaxed in the water, breathing deeply. It was times like these when he wanted an alpha around, just for the smell. But he didn't want a mate, he'd already decided that. He'd never felt more relaxed than with the alpha pheromones swirling around him. He picked up the little bottle. It was nearly empty. He'd need to get some more.

He closed his eyes and sank further into the water. Maybe he could get an alpha roommate, but he didn't have a second bedroom. Damn. He looked around the small bathroom and dried his hands on the towel on the floor, reaching for his book. It was some stupid romance series that Sammy read and Dean had been quite surprised at how much he actually enjoyed reading the damn books. Not that he would ever admit it.

A few chapters later, when Dean felt his eyes beginning to fall shut, he sighed and set it down on the edge of the bath, moving to get out. He wrapped the towel around his waist and picked up the pheromones, heading to his bedroom. He sank onto the bed, still damp. He opened the bottle and dabbed some of it on his skin. He took a deep breath and set it down on the bedside table, curling up under the duvet with a sigh. Tomorrow it would start all over again.

* * *

Dean's phone rang and he sighed in frustration. Why did people want to interrupt him whenever he'd just sat down for his break? He answered it, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hello?" he said into it. 

"Hey, Dean," a cheery voice said from the other end.

Dean couldn't help his sudden cheesy grin.

"Hey, Sammy. How have you been?"

"Good, thanks. How are you?"

"Oh, you know, busy as fuck. As always. That's never going to change though."

"You sure?"

Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. Sam was the captain of the Get-Dean-a-mate brigade.

"Positive. What's up? I'm at work right now."

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to ask if you'd cover my shift tonight at the Roadhouse. I've got a date but I can't get the time off," Sam said.

"Ooh, a hot date? Who's the lucky girl? Or guy."

He could just imagine his baby brother rolling his eyes at that.

"Her name's Jess. She's a nurse at your hospital."

"Jess? She's been working with us recently because we're understaffed. She's nice. Good at her job. What time's your shift?"

"7 till 12 tonight. I was going to ask Ash but he's on shift too. And Jo."

"Oh awesome. We're getting the band back together. I'll do it for you. Anything for you, Sammy."

Sam sighed with relief. "Thanks, Dean, you're a lifesaver. I'll let Ellen know. Bobby said he came round yesterday?"

"Yeah, he was there when I got back from work. It was nice to see him, even if it was just to listen to him moaning at me about how I'm still on my own," he said pointedly.

"Whatever, dude. So, it's your birthday coming up," Sam said and Dean immediately knew what he was going to ask.

"No, I do not need you to set me up on a birthday date. I will find someone for birthday sex and I'll get on with my life. Like I say to everyone who asks, I do not need a mate, I’m absolutely fine alone.”

“If you’re really sure, but you know we just want to help.”

“Yeah, I know, you bitch,” Dean said with a small grin.

“Jerk. I’ll let you get back to work now. Thanks so much for covering me later.”

“Anything for my baby bro. I’ll see you sometime. Good luck with your date. Where are you going?”

“I’m taking her out for dinner at the best beta-friendly restaurant in town and then out for a movie.”

“Nice. Good luck. Let me know how it goes, yeah? Ring me when you get home, I’ll probably still be up.”

“Sure. Again, thanks, Dean. You’re my saviour.”

They said their goodbyes and Dean put his phone away with a sigh and small smile. He always felt happier after talking to Sam. They really needed to get together again sometime. If Baby ever got out of the garage. Poor girl. Her brakes were broken, the suspension was screwed and the engine was making the most terrifying noise Dean had ever heard. He didn’t even want to think about what they were doing to her in that garage right now. Dean shuddered and checked the clock. Time to get going again.

* * *

Okay, now his feet were aching. He hadn’t even been doing much, no more than usual anyway, but of course his bitch-ass body decided that today his ankles would hurt like he was pregnant. Damn it. He was taking over Sam’s shift as a waiter at the Roadhouse too. Maybe he could convince Ash to swap so he could work the bar. Maybe he could flirt a little and get some tips, or even a quick fuck by the end of the night.

He went home and threw on his best ass-flaunting jeans and a low V-neck shirt that made him feel confident and sexy. He didn’t believe it, but he felt it. He went through his wardrobe and pulled out his special box of cologne. And omega pheromone scents. He was going all out tonight. He wasn’t looking to pull, just for a couple tips maybe. Besides, he felt good when he knew people’s eyes were on his for his body, omegas and alphas alike. Even a couple betas before. He smiled a little as he looked at himself in the mirror. So maybe he looked kind of good.

He headed for the door, pulling on his green jacket as he went and headed for the bus stop. It wasn’t a long walk to the Roadhouse from his apartment, but it was one he knew he would have to make at the end of the night when the buses stopped running so he decided he may as well save his feet as much as he could.

The bus was about half full, but there were no lone seats so he ended up having to sit next to some young female omega.

“Hey,” she said with a grin as she looked at him. “You’re Dean, right?”

His expression was immediately guarded and his body tense. “Who wants to know?” he asked cautiously.

“Oh, sorry, my name’s Pamela. You helped deliver my baby last year,” she said, still smiling.

Dean instantly relaxed. So it wasn’t a creepy stalker, just an old patient. He managed a smile in return.

“Oh, hey,” he said. “So how is... she?”

Pamela grinned. “She’s fine. We called her Mary.”

A sharp pang shot through his heart and he felt his smile falter as he nodded.

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked worriedly.

“Yeah, it, uh... My mum was called Mary. She died when I was young.”

“I’m so sorry,” she said, seeming genuine. All he could do was shrug in response.

Dean looked up and was relieved to see his stop was next so he pressed the button.

“This is my stop. It was great to see you again. Bye,” he said awkwardly before getting up and quickly walking down to the front of the bus.

He thanked the driver as he got off and crossed the road to the bar and checked his watch as he entered. He was a little early. Maybe he could squeeze in a beer before a) the shift started and b) Ellen noticed. If she saw him drinking, even a drop, she’d slap the bottle right out of his hand and would still try to send him to the corner to think about what he’d done. Unfortunately, neither of those worked on him anymore.

He went in and was immediately calmed by the buzz of voices, the clack of balls from the pool table a pair of guys were playing at. The slight rush of all the scents; omegas, betas, alphas, all crushed into such a relatively small space had his head spinning in a good way. He took a deep breath and headed to the bar, slipping behind it with Ash.

“Hey, dude,” Ash said with a grin. “Sam said you were covering him tonight while he goes on his date. It’s gon’ be just like the good old days. Me, you and Jo. She’s coming in later to take over the bar while I work on the burgers in the back.”

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that. Would it be alright if I worked the bar? My feet are absolutely killing me from work so I don’t know how long I’ll be able to wait tables,” Dean said.

“Sure, that’s fine by me. You’ll need to check with Jo though, but sure she won’t mind. She gets it, I reckon.”

Dean nodded and smiled. “So, how’s your gal?”

“Dude, she is still hot as. Funny, hot, and _ah-_ mazing in the sack. How’s your sex life?”

Dean laughed. Ash knew that Dean didn’t have a love life, so they talked about his sex life instead.

“So-so. Been swept off my feet at work this month, even more than last year. We’ve had to rope in a couple spare nurses from other departments.”

“Well, shit,” Ash said, making Dean roll his eyes. “Sounds busy.”

“Yeah, it is. Always worth it though.”

“Sometimes you’re such an omega, it’s ridiculous,” Ash said seriously, looking at him.

“Well, Ash, I’ll let you in on a little secret. Come closer.” Dean leaned in conspiratorially. “I _am_ an omega.”

Ash gasped dramatically. “No fucking way, dude!”

The two of them laughed and Dean punched the other man’s shoulder playfully.

“It’s good to see you, man. It really is.”

“Yeah, you too. You know where I am if you ever need to talk or whatever.”

“On the pool table,” Dean said solemnly. “Seriously though, no chick flick moments.”

“You’re a walking, talking chick flick moment, swear to God.”

“I am _not_ ,” Dean said indignantly.

Ash just rolled his eyes and went back to serving drinks. Even though it was a short while until his shift really began, Dean figured he may as well help and by the time the shift had officially started, he had $5 in tips. He decided he should cover for Sammy more often, especially if showing a little skin was all it took.

“Hey, gorgeous,” a deep voice said from the bar as Dean was wiping down the surface.

Dean looked up to see some biker guy. He took a quick sniff. Alpha. He looked the alpha up and down slowly. Not his type.

“Sorry,” Dean said simply as he moved on to serve the newest person at the bar.

“Is he harassing you?” the man asked in a voice that went straight to Dean’s cock. That rough voice sounded as if the guy had been gargling gravel his whole life.

“I, uh, no,” Dean eventually managed to get out, still staring at the guy as he took a seat on one of the stools nearest Dean.

“Sure?”

Those blue eyes stared at him as if he was looking right through him, to his very soul. Dean didn’t even need to take a sniff to know he was an alpha; his scent was just washing over Dean, sending his slick glands into overdrive. Fuck, he didn’t even have a spare pair with him tonight.

“Yeah.” He swallowed hard, aware he was still staring. “I’m sure.”

He felt those blue orbs roving over him slowly as he fiddled with the cloth in his hands. Suddenly Ash was beside him, clearing his throat. Dean blushed furiously.

“What can my friend here get you? Other than his number,” Ash added, making Dean blush even more if that was possible.

The dude smiled slightly and tilted his head to the side in a way that had Dean weak at the knees.

“I’ll have a beer please,” he said.

“There you go, man. One beer,” Ash said, knocking his hip against Dean’s as he went back to the other side of the bar.

Dean nodded slightly and tried to focus on what he was doing, other than the man he was doing it for.

Fuck, he really needed to get laid tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, Cas has been introduced ;)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start heating up. Cas is uber hot, as always.

“So...” Dean started, feeling the need to start a conversation with this man. “You come here often?”

_Fuck_ , that was ridiculous. The man cocked his eyebrow, a small smirk on his face that made Dean blush at his stupidity.

“Not often,” he replied. “What about you?”

“Nah, not really. I’m just covering a shift for my brother, but—”

“Dean!”

He turned to the sound of the squeal only to be slammed against the bar, a thin pair of arms wrapped around his neck. A blonde styled mop was resting on his chest and he recognised it immediately and rolled his eyes, hugging Jo back.

“Sam said he’d got his shift covered, didn’t say by you!” she said, grinning up at him.

“Well, here I am.”

She laughed. “Ash said you wanted to work the bar.”

“Yeah, my feet hurt from work today,” he said, unable to stop his small smile.

“Aww, is my little omega pregnant?”

Dean snorted indignantly and pushed her away. “You wish, woman.”

“I got to say, baby, you look good tonight,” she said with a wink.

“Go away, damn alpha,” he muttered, poking her arm.

Jo rolled her eyes at him and went into the kitchen to say hi to Ash.

“Sorry about that,” Dean said to the man at the bar, rubbing the back of his neck as if he needed to explain.

He just shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.” He took a sip of his beer. “Your girlfriend?”

Dean couldn’t help his outrageous laugh. He quickly wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and shook his head, grinning.

“No, sweetcheeks, I don’t swing that way,” he said, a small smirk on his lips as he leant an elbow on the bar.

The man’s eyes went wide. “Oh,” was all he seemed able to say.

“I’m Dean,” he said with a smile.

“Dean...” The way his name had rolled off that tongue in that gruff voice sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. “My name’s Castiel.”

“An angel, huh?” he asked, grinning now.

“You know about angelology?” Castiel asked, a little curious tilt to his head.

Dean shook his head. “No, just sounds like one. So, Cas.” The nickname felt natural and he kind of liked the sound of it. “You got a girlfriend?”

“No, uh, I don’t... swing that way either,” he admitted.

“A boyfriend then?” he asked. Castiel shook his head.

Dean was surprised at that. This guy was hot as fuck with his sex hair and slight stubble. Dean could imagine what that stubble would feel like as it scraped over his thighs. He was glad that he was behind the bar and he didn’t have any new customers to tend to; he didn’t really need Ellen to find out that he was working in her bar with a boner.

Cas shrugged, drinking down more of his beer. “Never met the right person,” he explained. “What about you?”

“I... No. I’ve never really looked.”

What was wrong with him? He was stood here staring at some guy he’d never met and discussing his nonexistent love life while he was imagining all the things he’d have this alpha do to him. Might even let him knot him. He hadn’t let an alpha knot him since he was a teenager. Didn’t want to risk mating.

“Why?” Cas asked, snapping Dean from his internal reverie on his life decisions.

“I’m fine on my own. I just don’t need anyone like that. I’ve got my family, I don’t need another one.”

“That makes sense, I guess...”

“I work a lot anyway, so I don’t have time for a mate.”

“What do you do?” the man asked curiously.

“I’m a midwife at Saint Edmund’s Hospital. What about you?” he asked.

“I’m a tax accountant.”

Dean looked him over slowly. Blue tie, white shirt, black jacket and a tan trench overcoat that looked too big for him.

“Dude, you must be roasting in that,” he said, pointing to the coat. “Seriously, why don’t you take it off?”

He had to go and tend to a new customer and was spent up in working the bar for a little while before he eventually managed to get back to Castiel. He’d never spoken this much with a potential fuck, he noted.

Cas was fiddling with the lapels of his coat as if he wasn’t sure.

“Come on, I’ll put it behind the bar for you and you can pick it up when you leave.”

He nodded as if that was acceptable and shrugged the coat off. A fresh wave of alpha scent had Dean gripping tightly onto the wooden surface in front of him to stop him from falling to the ground. Fuck, that was good. Once again he was contemplating having an alpha around just for the smell. The bottled pheromones were nowhere near as good as the real thing.

“Dean? Are you okay?” Cas asked, concerned.

“I... Yeah, I’m fine,” he murmured, taking the coat from Castiel and hanging it up beside his own on the hooks. He paused, looking at them beside each other. They looked right together, the tan and the green going together well, their sleeves touching lightly. He shook his head at himself. He noticed Cas had finished his pint. “Want a refill?”

“Please,” Cas said, pushing the empty glass towards him slightly. Dean took it and put it in the dishwasher before grabbing another. “Why not just use the same one?”

“Policy,” he shrugged. “You can ask the crazy lady that runs this place if she ever arrives.”

He yelped when a sudden hand smacked him round the back of the head.

“Less of the crazy, thank you,” Ellen said harshly.

“Hey Ellen,” Dean said, smiling sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes and hugged him tightly for just a moment.

“It’s good to see you, my angel. How have you been?” she asked.

“I’m good,” he said with a smile. “Bobby said you were bitching about our lack of barbeque.”

“Damn right, I’m bitching,” she said, putting her hands on her hips.

“I’ll try and get a weekend off soon,” he said with a grin.

“Yeah, you tell those omegas to stop having babies or they’ll be having me to deal with.”

Dean laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Go on, boy, back to work,” she said, smiling now.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And stop flirting with my customers, idjit,” she called back to him as she walked away.

Dean was caught between laughing and blushing at the insult she’d picked up from Bobby after all their years together. He was smiling as he served the next few people at the bar before he went back to chatting with Cas.

“Your mum?” he asked curiously.

Dean’s heart lurched slightly and shook his head slightly. “No, just a family friend. She looks out for me.”

“And are you planning to follow her instructions?” Cas asked, grinning a little.

Dean leant his chin on his hand and his elbow on the bar, leaning closer to Cas. “And end our conversation? No, I don’t think so.”

Cas chuckled and sipped his beer again.

“How long are you planning on staying?” Dean asked.

“How long are you working?” Cas countered.

Dean bit his lip. “I get off at midnight.”

“I’m meeting family. I heard this place has the best burgers in town.”

Dean couldn’t help his little smirk. “Best meat in the state,” he said, his voice slightly rough.

Cas smirked too and looked him up and down. “Mm, I can imagine.”

“Don’t you want a taste?” Dean said softly, licking over his bottom lip. Cas’ eyes followed the slow movement, his pupils dilating.

“If one’s being offered,” Cas replied.

“I suppose that could be arranged.” Dean’s heart was raising now and he was leaking slick at a quickening pace. “My place when I finish?”

“I hope to make you finish there,” Cas smirked.

Dean’s lungs officially stopped working there for a few seconds.

“Fuck...” he whispered, dragging his hands over his face as he tried to calm down.

“I plan to.”

“Fuck’s sake, I am not going to come in my pants like a fifteen year old.”

Cas chuckled and bit his lip. Dean groaned in frustration before he stood up and went back to work, trying his best to hide his erection at all times. He’d eventually resorted to hanging a wash cloth from his belt. It was better than nothing, he supposed.

Every time Jo came to pick up a new food order, she just laughed at him and rolled her eyes, winking at him.

After about twenty minutes, a small group was making their way towards the bar. Cas saw them and grinned, hopping off the bar stool and with his beer and making his way towards them. They must be his family. Dean watched them for a moment. None of them looked alike at all. There was a girl, a redhead, absolutely stunning, and a shorter guy with brown hair. There were a few others with them, two black dudes and a white guy that looked like he’d grown up with a silver spoon in his mouth. Dean immediately didn’t like him.

Cas glanced over his shoulder at him and grinned as they all headed to the only free booth, on the other side of the bar. Damn it. Dean couldn’t even admire the hottie from afar because of the mass of people.

As the evening wore on, Dean was overwhelmed with the people coming in, bikers and hard-asses mainly. A few of them tried flirting with him and a couple wolf whistled whenever he bent down to get a bottle from the fridges along the floor.

At one point he felt a pair of hands on his ass and one look at the cowboy boots had him sighing and straightening up.

“Dude, get your hands the hell off my ass,” he said flatly.

Ash laughed and spanked him before he stepped back, grabbing a bottle of beer and disappearing back into the kitchen. Dean just rolled his eyes after the lovable idiot.

“Woah, Cassie, this is the hot piece of ass you’re taking home tonight?” said a voice behind him. He turned to look and saw Castiel with the short guy that had come in earlier. “Don’t try and deny it, I’ve seen you admiring his tramp stamp all night.”

Dean flushed pink and pulled his T-shirt further down, as far as it would go. He didn’t know it had ridden up so much.

“Shut up, Gabriel,” Cas sighed. “Two beers please, Dean.”

“Ooh, first name basis too,” the shortie, Gabriel, teased.

Cas’ hand twitched as if he was about to smack up. Dean couldn’t help smiling slightly as he turned to pour two pints, sliding them across the bar.

“Thank, Dean-o,” Gabriel said. This time, Castiel actually did smack him.

“So it’s just you two now?” he asked as he cleaned some glasses.

“Yeah,” Cas said, “everyone else went home.”

“It’s late anyway. What time do you close?” Gabriel asked.

Dean looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and was surprised. 11:30. Just half an hour before he could get out of here with Cas and they could go back to his place. He didn’t think he’d ever looked forward to sex this much. If tonight was good, Dean could imagine Castiel becoming a regular fuck. He definitely wouldn’t mind his bed smelling of alpha when he curled up to sleep at night.

“Midnight,” he said suddenly, remembering he’d been asked a question and instead of answering had just been staring at Cas with hungry eyes, and Cas had been staring right back.

“ _Oh_ -kay... If you two want to keep eye-fucking, I’m going because I am _not_ comfortable with that shit.”

Cas rolled his eyes at the man Dean assumed was his brother.

Dean finished out his shift easily; the only people left were drunkards, people just looking for a night out, or the man he’d be banging tonight. And said man’s brother, of course.

Dean couldn’t stop his lustful look of excitement at Cas as he grabbed their coats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter will definitely be smut ;D Who else is looking forward to that?!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT
> 
> Need I say more?

Dean couldn’t help the flush of arousal that went through him as he held Castiel’s coat in his hands. The thing had apparently absorbed every scent he’d ever given off and Dean found himself wondering whether the real thing would be just as good. He would put money on a bet that it was.

“Ready to get out of here?” Cas asked him, his voice rough.

Dean just nodded as he handed the coat over. He didn’t trust his voice. He shrugged his own jacket on and gasped as he felt a hand slide into his own. He didn’t have time to question as he was being led out of the bar.

“Dude, I am not letting you drive,” he said as Cas started towards his car. “As a medical professional, I won’t let you. We’ll get a cab, come on.”

Dean took a tighter hold on his hand and took him to the free taxi phone near the door of the Roadhouse. He was answered by an automated receiver and pressed 1 to say he wanted a cab.

“We’ll wait by the road, that’ll be easier.”

He took Cas to the edge of the road and let go of his hand, leaning back against the wall. Cas was looking over him slowly.

“Dean... Do you have any idea how attractive you are?”

All he could do was raise an eyebrow at that and roll his eyes. “Shut up, man.”

“I mean it.” He stepped closer until Dean was pretty much trapped between his body and a brick wall. “I’ve been waiting for this all night.”

The alpha ran his hand into Dean’s hair and pulled him down to kiss him, not letting the height difference give him a disadvantage. Dean moaned softly as Cas pushed his tongue between his pink lips, toying with him.

The look of those chapped lips had been sending Dean crazy all night, and now he was kissing them. A gasp escaped him when he was pushed fiercely against the wall, Cas growling softly. Dean whined, his knees weak all of a sudden. The alpha kissed along his jaw quickly and sucked his earlobe into the wet heat of his mouth, nibbling at it. Dean whimpered, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer.

“Fuck,” Cas gasped out as he rolled his hips against him, pressing their erections together.

Dean whined loudly, actually feeling his thighs wet with slick.

“Cas, please,” he begged, hardly caring there were in public and people were still leaving the bar. “Been so wet for you all night, come on.”

He growled in response. “I know, I could smell it. You smell so good...” He pressed his nose to Dean’s neck to emphasise his point, breathing in deeply. “You’ve got pheromones on,” he whispered. “Nowhere near as good as you, though. I’d love to just bottle you, mm...”

Dean moaned, letting his head fall back against the wall with a thud. He ignored the flash of pain and let his eyes flutter shut. Dirty talk had always been his weak point and, while this wasn’t exactly dirty, he also had a scent kink, so Cas’ words were turning him on to no end. He clawed at the alpha’s back, trying to pull him even closer.

“Cas... Taxi’s here, c’mon,” he whispered, reluctantly pushing him away now.

Cas growled in frustration and took his hand, all but dragging him to the car and pushing him in. He was nearly sprawled out across the seat and only just got up before Cas got in too. Dean stuttered through his address to the driver who smiled reassuringly and nodded when he’d finally managed to get it out. Of course, Cas palming at his cock and sucking hickeys into his neck was _not_ helping.

“Young couples,” he could have sworn he heard the driver mutter.

“Cas, no,” he whispered when the alpha went for his jeans. He just growled in response and kept trying. “Fuck, Cas, you gotta stop... Sure this nice guy doesn’t want slick all over his back seat. Other people have to sit here too.”

This seemed to pacify him, or at least get through to him. He kept kissing at Dean’s skin wherever he could reach and running his hand along his inner thigh, just teasing him occasionally. When the taxi finally pulled up outside his apartment block, he jumped out, moving to get his wallet to pay for the trip. Cas just growled at him again, a full-on submission-demanding growl. Dean had to grab onto the car to stop from falling to his knees in front of him.

Cas paid quickly and grabbed his hand again. He looked as if he was about to start running to Dean’s flat, before he realised he didn’t know where he was going. Dean grinned slightly and led him quickly up the one set of stairs and then along the one corridor before they were bursting into his hall, hands all over each other.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice said from the living room, making him whine in frustration and Cas growl at the unknown voice, immediately moving into a protective stance, the scent of protective alpha filling the whole entrance hall.

Sam emerged from the living room and froze.

“Sammy, out. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Dean ordered.

Sam’s wide eyed stare didn’t fade as he basically ran out the apartment.

Dean was suddenly pushed up against the wall again with Cas rolling their hips together with a moan.

“Who was that?” he asked, almost possessively.

“My brother,” he gasped out, eyes closed.

Cas just nodded slightly and kissed him hard again. He let his eyes close and brought up the mental map of his apartment. He started pushing the alpha backwards towards the bedroom. After a few moments, Cas took over with another growl, picking him up and putting his legs around his waist. Dean tightened his grip, moaning loudly with a whine when he felt the bulge of Cas’ erection against his hole, pulling more slick out of him. He was pretty sure he had a mark on his jeans now.

Cas sniffed and walked quickly towards the bedroom.

“How...” Dean began asking before he gasped when he was dropped onto the bed.

“Your scent is strongest here.” He took another sniff and growled possessively again. “You’ve had another alpha here recently?”

Dean was panting now, hardly able to focus without wanting to beg the alpha to fuck him, breed him, knot him.

“I... No...” he eventually managing to say, swallowing hard. “Pheromones.”

Cas only made a small little noise before he kissed along the V of his shirt.

“You like this shirt?”

Dean frowned. “I can get another.”

“Good.” Then it was being torn off him, literally. The material ripped apart and was pulled off him. He moaned at the force Cas was treating him with. “Much better.”

Cas’ lips touched his nipples and he arched up, trying to get any sort of contact with that mouth that he could. He bit his nipple hard, making him cry out and arch high, scraping up his back with a loud moan.

“Cas... Alpha... Please, Cas, fuck me.”

He continued the torture on his nipples while he reached down for Dean’s jeans again, and this time Dean didn’t stop him. They were gone and then a tongue was licking a stripe up his thigh.

“Fuck... You really have been wet all night, haven’t you?”

Dean nodded, not even embarrassed at that, almost proud.

“If you taste this good old, I wonder how good you taste fresh,” the alpha murmured, his gravelly voice making Dean whimper with need.

He pushed the omega’s legs up and spread them, offering him easy access to his hole. He leant forward and licked there without even thinking about it, leaving them both moaning.

“So good, Dean,” he whispered.

He swirled his tongue around the hole before plunging it in, looking for more and swallowing down the fresh slick happily.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned, gripping onto the alpha’s hair. “Alpha, please.”

“Want me to knot you? Or just fuck you?” Cas asked, though it was a genuine question. Dean’s heart would have been warmed if he’d been thinking right. He hardly thought before his mouth was answering for him.

“Knot me, alpha, please,” he said quietly, swallowing hard.

“Alright, baby, okay, just wait.”

Dean whined. He’d been waiting all night, he was sick of waiting and now he just _wanted_. He wanted the feel of Cas’ hands all over him, the feel of his cock buried deep inside him as his knot locked them together.

He felt two fingers breach his entrance, moving easily with the amount of slick he was still producing. A third was quickly added and they were being spread to stretch him out, ready. Cas took hold of his hips, lifting them up slightly. Dean’s heart stopped in anticipation.

He moaned loudly as the alpha slid into him slowly, bottoming out easily. He wrapped his legs around his waist to try and pull him closer, wanting to feel him all the way in.

“You like that?” Cas growled in his ear, pulling out slowly before slamming inside him.

Dean cried out and moaned, loud enough he was sure his neighbours would hear.

“Fuck,” he gasped out, “yeah, Cas, I like that.”

Dean pressed on his lower back with his heels and tilted his hips up, trying to get the alpha’s cock even deeper, making them both moan.

“You like it, Dean, feeling my cock filling you up?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed unashamedly. “God, I love your cock inside me, alpha, feels so good.”

Cas moaned at Dean’s murmured utterances, pulling out before slamming in again, almost bringing a scream out of Dean. He kept going, pausing for a few moments between in each thrust. Each time he paused, Dean would try and pull him in again.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, Cas didn’t stop, just pounding away into the omega. Every moan Dean made was jilted by the next one, every thrust drawing out a gasp until Dean was just a mewling, whining, omega mess of noise.

He came suddenly onto his stomach with a cry. He put his hand on Cas’ chest to make him stop.

“Wait, Cas,” he gasped out before swallowing hard. The alpha immediately did as he was asked. “Don’t knot me yet, wait. Pull out a minute.”

Cas pouted-goddamn _pouted_ , but did so. Dean hooked his leg around one of his and rolled them over so he was on top. He slid down quickly and wrapped his hand around the alpha’s cock, jerking him quickly. Cas moaned in surprise and grabbed onto the omega’s hair.

Dean leant up and took just the tip of his erection in his mouth, speeding up with his hand. He kept his eyes on Cas’ and all he could do was stare back, powerless to do anything, even blink. Cas came into his mouth, releasing a heavy load into his mouth. Dean swallowed happily, grinning like he’d just been given the best Christmas present ever.

He didn’t stop with his actions, tugging at Cas until he was hard again. With one lick up the side of his thick cock, Dean crawled back up to him, kneeling above him, his own length hard again. He didn’t even try to clean the mess of his stomach; that could wait until the morning, right now was just for hot, heavy and intense sex.

Dean reached behind him, holding Castiel up as he sank down onto him, taking him inside easily. He groaned loudly, letting his head fall forward. Cas moaned in surprise, hands flying to his hips to help guide him.

He lifted Dean slightly before pulling him down fast as he thrust up inside him hard. This time, Dean really did scream.

“Fuck!” he shouted loudly, throwing his head back. “Fuck... You can knot me now, Cas,” he whispered, his voice feeling slightly hoarse.

Cas growled, as if in gratitude and repeated the action like he was thanking Dean. Dean screaming again, a little quieter this time.

Instead of doing it again, much to the relief of Dean’s throat, he just let him sink down onto him, thrusting up and bounce him back him. Dean put his hands on Cas’ chest to support himself when he felt his spine quivering.

Dean could feel the alpha’s knot, growing and catching on his rim as it did, making him moan at the feeling until he sank down onto Cas and they were locked together. Cas ground his hips against the omega in a circle and Dean came suddenly, exhausted now.

All Cas could do was roll his hips against him, until Dean squeezed his muscles tight around him and he came in a wordless shout.

Dean’s arms gave out and he feel onto the alpha’s chest. They were both panting heavily, eyes shut.

“Dean, I... I don’t think my knot will be going down any time soon,” he said softly.

“Don’t worry... Just stay, you can go in the morning,” he murmured sleepily.

Sure, Dean had medication that could make an alpha’s knot go down, but that would mean somehow getting up to retrieve it. Besides, he thought as he pressed his nose into Castiel’s neck, hadn’t he been talking about wanting an alpha around? Maybe this way the scent would seep into his bed.

He was asleep within moments of that final thought.


	5. Chapter Five

Dean woke slowly, frowning slightly in confusion. It was too early to be getting up, what was going on? His alarm wasn’t going on, Sam wasn’t here. He shuffled slightly and his eyes flew open in surprise. Alpha. Last night came flooding back and he blushed pink, unable to hold back his gasp as Cas was unconsciously rocking his hips inside Dean.

His knot had gone down, but they’d both been asleep by then, like the dead. So Dean woke up with an alpha still inside him. He bit his lip, noticing that he was already wet. How long had Cas been moving his hips like this? In his sleep, too.

Dean sat up slightly, pressing the alpha’s cock all the way inside him. He stifled a moan and moved slightly, wondering what it would take to make Cas wake. The sleeping man moaned a little and seemed to stir, his eyes flickering underneath his lids.

The omega took a deep breath and suddenly moaned loudly, jolting Cas awake. The scent of his slick, which he was used to, was mixed in with Cas’ alpha scents to create the most lust-inspiring, need-creating smell Dean had ever had the luck to come across.

“D-Dean?” Cas moaned, surprised, his hands flying to his hips.

“Hey, Cas,” he breathed, grinning slightly. “Having you try and fuck me in your sleep is the best way I’ve woken up, honest to God.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a pretty good idea of how good that is,” he murmured, letting his eyes close.

“You smell so good, Cas...” Dean whispered, breathing heavily now.

Every lungful of air he was taking in was heavily infused with their mixed scent, driving him even crazier. It had a similar effect on the alpha, his knot swelling quickly. Neither of them noticed that fact and just kept going. Their hands were roving over the other’s body, filled with the need to touch, to get closer.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped out.

His orgasm took him by surprise, spiking through him like a lightning bolt. His come simply added to the mess on Cas’ stomach. They both needed a shower. ASAP.

“Cas, come on. Alpha, come inside me, please,” he begged quietly, panting, his fingers curled into Cas’ pecs.

Cas growled in agreement, pounding away with abandon inside the omega until his release came with a loud moan. Both of their eyes flew open to meet when they felt themselves knotted.

“Fuck... Dean, I’m sorry. Shit...” Cas was saying, breathless.

Dean checked the clock quickly and realised his alarm was going. Neither of them had noticed, they’d been so bound up in each other.

“Crap,” Dean hissed.

“Are you going to be late?” the alpha asked as he reached over to turn off the alarm.

“Yeah.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair, trying to work out what he was going to do. There was no way either of them were moving for at least an hour with how swollen that knot was. Fuck, how had he not noticed it? Maybe he had but his omega side was so cock-hungry that it didn’t think to mention it. Now he was going to be late for work because of his damn body.

“Pass me my phone?” he asked.

Cas immediately reached over for it, having to stretch to grab hold of it. He held it up to Dean, who took it. He frowned, seeing it was ringing and answered it.

“Bobby?” he said into it.

“Jesus, ya idjit, what did you do to have Sam waking me and my woman up at such an unholy hour last night?” Bobby asked, clearly annoyed.

“Oh... Sam... Right,” he replied sheepishly. He looked hesitantly down at Cas, remembering the protective stance he’d immediately gone into when he thought Dean had been in danger, that warning growl to anyone.

“Are you going to answer me?”

“Give me the damn phone, Bobby,” said Ellen’s voice in the background. “Dean?”

“Hey, Ellen,” he said quietly. Even though Bobby was the alpha, Ellen was a _hell_ of a lot scarier at times.

“So, you went home with that alpha last night, huh?” she asked. It was rhetorical; enough amusement in her voice to say that she knew the truth, no matter what he tried to say.

“I—” he started, thinking of an excuse before he resigned himself to telling the truth. “Yeah...”

“Were you safe?” was the first question she asked.

Dean froze, staring at Cas. Cas looked back up at him, raising his eyebrows as if he was expecting a question he needed to answer.

“No... We weren’t,” he admitted.

“Oh, shit,” Cas muttered, his face paling.

Ellen paused for a short moment. “Did he knot you?”

“Yes...”

She took a deep breath and Dean could imagine her pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. “Is he still there?”

“Yeah, he’s here.”

“Be a good boy and put him on the phone.”

Dean paused, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth before he slowly handed the phone to Cas. The alpha took the phone from him, lifting his right hand from Dean’s thigh to take it. Dean hadn't even realised that Cas had put both hands on his thighs and had been rubbing small soothing circles into his skin with his thumbs.

“Hello?” Cas said shyly. Dean couldn't hear what Ellen was saying but from the look on the alpha’s face, he assumed it was threatening enough. “I know, ma’am, I- Yeah, I know. I will, I promise. I’m sure he won’t be but if he is I’ll support him. No, I’m clean, Dean’s fine from anything like that.”

Dean hadn’t noticed the tension that had been in his shoulders but it was released hearing that Cas didn’t have anything. He really should have asked before they fucked. He’d never been so careless before, especially not using a condom. As a midwife he’d seen enough cases of the 2% of omegas that had thought they’d been safe with a condom and had ended up either pregnant or diseased. Sometimes even both. Dean really didn't want to be one of the 2%.

“Okay, I’ll pass you back to Dean now,” Cas said, holding the phone back to him.

He took it and held it to his ear. “Hey again.”

“Dean, you need to be careful. You could have even mated, letting him knot you. You need to be careful. You’ve got a career, damn it, one that you intend to keep. You really got to be careful. Promise me you will?”

“Yeah, I will. See you sometime.”

“Bye, Dean.”

They hung up and Dean sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

“I really should have asked if you were clean last night,” he said quietly, focusing on a spot on the sheets that had suddenly become very interesting.

“I know, me too. I just didn’t think... I’m sorry, for putting you at risk. And not even using a condom...”

“It’s okay, don’t worry, it’ll be fine. I’m not in heat; I’m on suppressants.”

Cas nodded and they fell into an awkward silence.

“I should ring work,” Dean said, speedialling his superior.

“Dean?” Anna said, sounding alert already. The noises of the hospital were already surrounding her in the background. “What’s up, darling?”

“I, uh... I’m going to be late today, not sure by how long, but I’ll work the hours up after my shift’s supposed to finish, don’t worry.”

“Relax and tell me what’s up.”

“I’m, kind of, uh, stuck...”

“Ooh, this sounds exciting. Do tell.”

“ _Anna_ ,” he whined. “Don’t make me say it.”

“Say what?”

“I’m stuck on a knot!” he blurted out, hiding his quickly reddening face behind his other hand.

Anna paused before laughing. “Oh, okay. Don’t worry about it, I’ll fix it for you.”

“Don’t tell anyone, okay? I don’t need the girls going on at me about needing a mate, _again_.”

Cas looked curious at that, but he didn’t say anything.

“Alright, I won’t. See you later, alligator.”

“Anna, no,” he said simply before hanging up. He could hear her laugh before the line disconnected.

“You never did explain why you don’t have a mate,” Cas said.

“I know,” was all he said.

Cas raised an eyebrow. “And?” he prompted.

“And what? There’s nothing to ‘and’ about. I just don’t want a mate, end of.”

“But why? Being a bad lay is definitely out of the equation,” the alpha said with a grin, making Dean blush and smile slightly. “So what is it? I bet you’ve got potential mates lining up for miles for a shot with you.”

“I just don’t want one, okay? I don’t want an alpha bossing me about, telling me what I can and can’t do. I have a job, helping people, and no one is taking that away from me, not even a mate.”

“Why not a beta then? If you don’t want the dominance that comes with an alpha.”

“Because, in case you hadn’t noticed, I _love_ the dominance, the possessiveness, the protectiveness. Plus, I’m a knot-hungry little cockslut.” Cas chuckled at that. “But only in small doses. I’ve only ever had one night stands.”

“And this? Is this just a one night stand?”

Dean frowned. “What else would it be? You know I don’t want a mate so you’re barking up the wrong tree if that’s what you’re looking for.”

“No, I know that. I was just suggesting that it could be... a multiple one night stand, if you’re up for it.”

“So... Just fucking?” Dean asked, hesitantly. It sounded like a deal too good to be true.

“Just sex, yes.” Cas’ lips twitched slightly in amusement.

“But... Why?”

“I like you,” Cas shrugged. “Hot, sexy, submissive but with a hint of dominance too. Last night was the best sex I’ve ever had, but that’s not saying much to be honest.”

Dean didn’t bother asking what he meant, didn't really care if he was honest, he was just listening to the alpha’s compliments.

“Mine too,” he admitted quietly. “And I’ve had some pretty good fucks.”

“Plus, you were muttering in your sleep about wanting an alpha’s scent around.”

Dean blushed pink. “I was?”

“Yeah. And I think the best way to do that is to have sex on every wall, floor and surface we can find.”

Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the alpha. He was smirking but his eyes were sincere.

“Yeah... Sounds good to me.”

“We should really shower if we’re going to get to work,” Cas pointed out.

“Tell that to your knot, you damn alpha. Don’t you need to call work?”

Cas shook his head. “I work for myself.”

“Oh okay.”

They fell silent again, though it wasn’t awkward this time, just comfortable. Cas was still rubbing little circles into Dean’s thighs with his thumbs. Dean wasn’t entirely sure the alpha was aware of what he was doing but he liked it anyway.

“May as well get comfy while we wait for your knot to go down,” he muttered to himself, lying down on Cas’ chest, tucking his head under his chin and carefully stretching his legs out along his.

“Much better.”

Cas moved his hands to Dean’s back, rubbing his palms slowly up and down the whole expanse of his back, occasionally pressing at the scent glands underneath the skin in places. Dean’s were swollen from throwing out so many pheromones last night, probably while he slept, and this morning too. They’d be aching for a little while every time he tried to lie on his back.

“We smell so good together, Dean,” Cas noted quietly.

“Hmm,” Dean just hummed in agreement, closing his eyes as he relaxed against the alpha stroking his skin.


	6. Chapter Six

Showering had been awkward to say the least. Dean knew he didn't have enough hot water for them to get separate showers, and the minute Cas had suggested that he'd just get a cold shower Dean had become a mewling, pleading omega mess. The idea of his alpha showering in the cold had-  _His_  alpha? He almost laughed at himself at that but didn't say anything about it

"Alright, alright," Cas was muttering as Dean pushed him towards the bathroom. 

"If anyone's showering cold, it's me."

"No, Dean. Why don't we just shower together if we're both going to be this stubborn?" Cas suggested. Dean was quiet for a few moments. "Or do I have to use my alpha voice to get you in that bathroom?"

Dean absolutely did  _not_  fucking whine and fucking pout like a fucking girl. He sighed and let Cas pull him into the bathroom. 

They struggled to keep their hands off each other at the sight of the other all naked and wet. Dean was glad that the rushing water washed his slick away before its scent could permeate the air between them. As much as he appreciated being jumped by hot, sexy-as-fuck alphas, he really didn't have time. 

"How are you getting to work?" Cas asked as they dressed, the alpha in his clothes from last night. 

Frowning in confusion at the randomness of the question, Dean looked over at him. "I get the bus at the moment, why?"

"Do you want me to drop you off at the hospital? We'll have to walk down and get my car but it would save time for you."

"Are you sure...?" Dean asked, not wanting to take advantage. 

"Of course. It's my fault you're late, it's the least I can do."

Dean nodded, just accepting that the alpha wanted to help. That was a rare trait in alphas; a lot of them just seemed to be idiot knotheads until they eventually settled down with a mate. He thought about the alpha that Cas had been last night; protective, possessive, dominant, everything an alpha was supposed to be. But he still cared enough to ask if he could knot him. That had taken Dean by surprise, but he couldn't help his small smile as he remembered it. 

"Dean? So, I can drop you off?" Cas asked as he laced his shoes. 

"Sure, yeah, thanks. That would be good," he replied with a smile.

He went through his usual thought processes of the morning; was there a fresh pair of scrubs in his locker; did he need to take anything extra; would he be working late; who was on duty today? After checking how many pairs of scrubs he had in his cupboard, he knew there _was_ a clean pair there. He wasn’t aware of anything he needed to take, but he would be working late to make up for the lost hours so he could do with taking something to eat. Charlie, Ruby and Meg were working with him today, and Anna was managing the ward as usual, so he knew that they’d be needling him for information.

“Ready?” he asked, jumping back to the present.

“Yeah,” Cas answered with a smile, following him down the hall and to the door.

Dean slipped on a pair of black pumps at the door and grabbed his jacket off the hook. He didn’t particularly like it but it would have to do until he could pinpoint his leather one in the flat somewhere. Cas had probably thrown it somewhere. He’d find it eventually.

When they stepped out into the outdoors, Dean looked up at the sky. It would rain soon, he could tell, but hopefully he’d be at the hospital by then.

“Which way is it?” Cas asked, almost sheepishly.

Dean grinned over at him. “Should have known you were too busy trying to molest me to pay attention to where we were going.”

“Yeah... Sorry about that,” the alpha said, blushing a little and running a hand through his hair.

“It’s fine. I think the cab driver thought it was funny if nothing else.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes, side by side, nearly touching but not.

“So who was it I was growling at and threatening when we got back here?”

“Oh, that was my brother, Sam. Must have got back from his date and wanted to tell me about it or something...”

“Jesus... Hell of a way to make a first impression, huh? He probably thinks I’m a knothead freak. What dynamic is he?”

“He’s a beta,” Dean said with a small smile, thinking about Sam.

“Oh okay. At least that means I didn’t frighten him into submission or challenge him,” Cas muttered, slipping his hands into the pockets of his coat.

“He’ll be a little freaked, that’s for sure. He’s never seen me with anyone before. He’s practically the director of the Dean-needs-a-mate Brigade.”

The sound of Cas’ laugh had a fluttery feeling settling in his stomach as he smiled.

“I can imagine he would be. No one likes seeing their family alone.”

“Speaking from experience?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded a little. “My brother, Gabriel. He’s an alpha too and older than me, but that doesn’t stop him playing around with mated omegas and ruining pairings.”

“Seriously?” He sighed. “I’ve seen enough dumped and pregnant omegas to know how well _that_ turns out if you’re not an alpha. He’s lucky that omegas are practically second-class citizens.”

“You believe that?” Cas asked curiously.

Dean just shrugged. His political views were unimportant. They continued quietly for a couple moments, though this time it was uncomfortable and they were both trying to look for something to say and coming up blank.

“Listen, about last night...” Cas started. That had Dean interested; he looked up at the alpha, waiting for him to continue. “I know you said you’re on heat suppressants and everything but if you do find out that you’re, y’know-”

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Dean interrupted, bringing his eyes forward again.

“No, Dean, I’m not going to leave you to struggle with a baby if there is some way you got pregnant.”

“No, _Cas_ ,” Dean said, almost mockingly. “I mean you don’t have to worry about a baby at all.”

Cas sighed, frustrated. “I know you think the suppressants are perfect but-”

“I’m barren,” he snapped without looking up.

He could practically sense the surprise and tension in the air between them as it stretched into miles instead of a few inches.

“Oh...”

“So, yeah, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“But Ellen said-”

“Ellen doesn’t know. No one does.”

“You’ve not told _anybody_?” Cas asked incredulously.

“What’s the point? I don’t need their ‘Oh, poor Dean’ looks, or their pity gifts. I’m fine as I am, and I don’t need any help with that.”

Dean knew he definitely wasn’t okay, and talking about it with a near stranger made him want to run to Ellen and just throw himself into her arms, and sob and cry while he told her. But he wouldn’t do that, he knew that. He was not going to be the sobbing omega who went crying to his mummy because he couldn’t have babies. The look on Cas’ face told him that he knew it too.

“Okay,” Cas conceded, seeing that Dean wasn’t going to discuss the topic of his family anymore. “How come?”

“How come I can’t get preggers like a good little omega? The heat suppressants I had to take when I was younger had side effects, but I wasn’t going to go into heat every other month. My hormones were apparently resistant to the normal ones or whatever, so I had to have some really strong ones.”

“Has that settled down now?” Cas asked.

Dean looked at him for a moment, wondering whether the concern in his voice was genuine or not. He didn’t have a reason to lie about caring for him, because they both knew what they’d done last night was just a really good fuck with no chick flick moments and feelings.

“Apparently, yeah,” Dean replied when he remembered he’d been asked a question.

Cas nodded a little and they fell quiet. The alpha unlocked his car and opened the passenger door for Dean before going round. Dean blushed slightly and saw Jo through the glass doors, readying the Roadhouse for opening in a little bit and waved awkwardly. He could see her laughing as she waved back and disappeared further into the building.

“Thanks, for dropping me off,” Dean said when they got to the hospital.

“No problem,” Cas answered with a smile.

Dean watched the alpha take his wallet out of his pocket and sort through it, pulling out a business card. He took it hesitantly when it was offered.

“My number,” he said with a little smirk. “When are you next free?”

“Tomorrow? I need to talk to Sam tonight,” Dean answered, blushing a little, not wanting to seem too eager.

“Perfect. My place?”

Dean bit his lip before nodding. “Sounds good to me.”

He blinked in surprise when Cas leant over, pressing his face into his neck and taking a deep breath through his nose.

“You smell so good, Dean...”

“Y-Yeah?” He could feel his breath picking up again as the smell of his shampoo in the alpha’s hair wafted over him, filling him with a sense of possession. A warm tongue dragged its way from his collarbone to his ear, making him gasp and moan. “Cas... I gotta go.”

“Yeah, me too,” Cas said quietly.

Dean got out, holding onto the car to stop himself shaking. He leant down to talk to Cas through the window. “I’ll call you.”

Cas nodded and grinned. Dean stepped back, waving goodbye as he headed inside. Damn, he hoped the scent of his fresh slick wasn't ridiculously obvious.

* * *

When he dressed in his scrubs in the omega changing room, he quickly pressed a sanitary towel onto his boxers as a just-in-case.

The minute he stepped onto the ward, he was swarmed.

“Dean!” Anna said, grinning as she made her way over to him, bringing everyone else’s attention to him too. Damn it.

“Hey...” he trailed as he checked the appointments he was doing today.

“So...” she said suggestively. “How was it?”

He knew his blush had given him away, but he felt the need to back it up with words. “Best lay of my entire life.”

She laughed. “Clearly, if he stopped you getting to work.”

“What’s his name? Are you seeing him again?” Charlie gushed as she rushed over, grabbing onto the sleeve of his undershirt.

“Girl, chill,” he muttered, shaking her off. “His name’s Cas. And yes, I am seeing him again.”

“You are?” Ruby squealed, suddenly appearing on his other side.

“Cas is a girl’s name, dude. You sure he gave you his real name?” Charlie asked.

_Great_ , he thought, _only Meg needs to turn up now._

“His name’s Castiel, Cas is just easier to scream,” he teased, knowing the girls would then want all the details.

“Castiel?” Anna asked, her eyes wide.

“Yeah, why?”

“Uh... That’s my cousin’s name...”

Dean’s eyes widened and the girls fell quiet.

“Hey, you made it,” Meg said as she came over, a friendly smile on her face. “ _Oh_ -kay, what did I miss?”

“Dean shagged Anna’s cousin,” Ruby said.

“Ruby!” Charlie hissed, waving her hands at her as a patient went past.

“Okay, come on, we really don’t need to be discussing my sex life right now,” Dean said, grabbing today’s files and walking away quickly to the consulting room he’d been put in. Anna must have covered his morning appointments.

He got through the first few appointments easily, mainly just scans and checkups, nothing particularly noteworthy. He heard a knock on the door and answered automatically.

“Come in.”

The girl that came in was looking a little awkward and shy, but she was beautiful. Her long blonde hair fell in ringlets and her eyes shone.

“Can I help you?” he asked with a reassuring smile.

“You must be Dean,” she said, glancing up at him with a smile too.

“Yeah. Who’re you?”

“I’m Jess.”

He thought a minute as he looked over her. Nurse, must be covering their staff, blonde... Jess.

“Jess! Sammy’s date,” he said, grinning as he recognised her. “Come in.”

She came over after just a moment’s hesitation.

“So how did it go?” he asked.

“Not as good as your night, I hear,” she said. Now it was his turn to blush. “It was good. Sam asked me to check on you to see if you were still alive.”

He laughed a little. “I should probably call him, thanks. So where did he take you?”

“To _The Little Door_? You know it?”

“Yeah, never been though. Did he pay? Was he sweet? Was he a gentleman all night? Didn’t try and prevail upon your lovely nature?”

He grinned at Jess’ little giggle, seeing her cheeks turn pink again. “Yeah, he was really sweet, and he did pay. You would be proud. The film wasn’t great, but it was nice to spend time with him.”

“Good, otherwise he’d be getting a beating,” he said seriously.

“I just wanted to ask something...”

“Shoot.”

“Well... Does he already have someone? He kept talking about a girl called Jo all night, but I just wanted to check with you before I mentioned it to him,” she said tentatively.

“Oh, right. No, they aren’t together, but Sam has always had a crush on her. We pretty much grew up with her. You don’t need to worry about her. She wouldn’t give him the time of day if he told her. He’ll see that when he realises just how wonderful you are.”

Jess blushed again. “Thanks, Dean. Really, thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

She stood and headed towards the door, hesitating as she opened it. She turned back to him, the door open in her hand.

“You know that alpha of yours scented you, right? I can smell him all over you.”

The sound of the door closing hardly registered in his mind as he stared at it for a while in surprise. He lifted his hand to his nose and sniffed. Fuck, she was right. Cas had left a message in pheromones all over his skin. A warning to anyone else.

And if that wasn’t hot as fuck, Dean didn’t know what else was.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a distracted day at work and rounds it up with an awesome bout of phone sex with a certain alpha.

Dean could hardly concentrate for the rest of the day with the knowledge that Cas had rubbed his scent all over him. He'd accidentally switched two urine samples, broken one of the ultrasound machines and, much to the amusement of the other midwives, got into an argument with an alpha that liked committed omegas. 

"Dean, you seriously aren't in any fit state to work right now," Anna said after she'd forced him to sit down in the break room for a few minutes so he could get his shit together. "Just give that alpha of yours a call and get him out of your mind."

"He's not  _my_  alpha," Dean muttered grumpily. He'd always prided himself on being the most focused midwife on their ward. 

"If you don't call him,  _I_ will," she said, putting her hands on her hips. 

"Anna, I'm not calling him! He's not my damn boyfriend. I just to take some time, okay? Give me half an hour and I'll get back to work."

"No," she said firmly. "Go home, go see Sam, whatever. You're not fit to work today. In fact, I want you to take the whole week off."

" _What?_  Anna! We're understaffed as it is, I can't take time off now!"

"You will when I damn force you to."

Dean sighed in frustration and sagged back into the sofa when Anna strode off. Charlie came in after a few minutes and saw him sulking. 

"Who kicked your puppy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she went over to the microwave. 

"Anna kicked my puppy, ran it over and then reversed just to be sure," he muttered angrily. 

"Woah... I never took her as the violent type."

Dean scowled at her sarcastic grin but otherwise said nothing. For a while, everyone just stayed away from him, seeing that he was ridiculously pissed off. He wasn't even sure why he was so angry; there wasn't even anything particularly bad. For God's sake, he'd just been ordered to take a week's leave! 

Suddenly his pager went off and he sighed frustratedly, pulling it off the hem of his scrubs. He frowned widely at the message.

_Pharmacy, now. Ben._

For fuck's sake, what now?

“What?” he growled angrily when he unlocked the door to the pharmacy on the bottom floor of the hospital.

“Nice to see you too, idiot,” Ben said with a roll of his eyes.

Dean sighed. “Sorry, I’ve just had a shit day.”

“I know, Anna sent me a message about the urine samples.”

“So, what did you need?”

“Well,” Ben said hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck hesitantly, “they’ve discontinued your suppressants.”

He paused for a moment, just letting that sink in. “I’m sorry, what? I’ve only got a month’s supply left!”

“I know, I’ve been looking for a replacement but you’re on the strongest there is. Not enough people are on them to justify continuing their production.”

“But... What am I going to do?” he asked, scrubbing his hands over his face.

“There’s a few options, and you’ve got a month to decide. Either, you can slowly wean yourself off them and go without, we can put you on a smaller dosage of a different brand, or we go black market.”

Dean looked at him blankly for a moment. “I’m not going without my suppressants and I’m not doing something illegal, you idiot. What other brands are there?”

The two of them spent almost an hour talking about different pills, side effects and everything else, before they eventually decided on one they thought would be best. Dean wouldn’t admit it to anyone but when he was alone in the omega changing room, he had to sit down so he didn’t pass out from hyperventilating.

He’d been on his suppressants since he’d presented and had to suffer through his first heat. Now... Now he had to use some weak shit that probably wouldn’t even touch his heats, and he had no choice. He pulled out the information leaflet about the new pills.

_For medium to heavy heats. While taking these pills, you must have a biannual blood pressure test._

Dean scoffed at that and rolled his eyes before shoving the leaflet back into his pocket. Shakily he stood and went to his locker, opening it and grabbing his phone. He’d intended to dial Sam, but then Cas’ business card came into view and he hesitated. Picking it up, he tapped the number into his phone before he come think twice about it.

It went to voicemail immediately, which disappointing him more than he expected. He thought about just hanging up but when the alpha’s voice came on with the recording, he had to let him know he’d called.

“Uh, Cas? Hey... I, uh... I don’t know why I rang, really... I’ve just had a really bad day, and I found your card in my locker – y’know, the one you gave me earlier. I’m not a creepy stalker or something and--”

The recording cut him off there; he hadn’t meant to ramble, it had just sort of... happened. He sighed to himself, thinking of how much he sounded like a love-struck teenager in that message. Cas probably wouldn’t even call him back, thinking he was clingy or something and then he’d just end up with no more fucking like last night.

Oh, God, the love-struck-ery was just getting worse. He set the phone back in his locker and moved to shut it when it rang. He paused. That could be Cas. He answered it hesitantly, sitting back down on the bench.

“Dean?” came Cas’ voice on the other end of the line. Dean had to clamp his lips shut so he didn’t whimper at the sound of his name on the alpha’s lips. “I didn’t expect you to call so soon. Sorry I didn’t answer, I just got out of a meeting with a client.”

“It’s okay...” he murmured, fidgeting.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, genuine concern in his voice. “You sound distressed.”

“I’ve had a bad day, that’s all... And they’re discontinuing my suppressants.”

“Well, that’s not good.”

“One way of putting it,” he scoffed.

“So what has happened today? You’ve only been in work for, like, three hours.”

Dean started off on the rant about his day. Cas didn’t interrupt, except to agree or ask the occasional questions.

“So you’ve been wreaking havoc at work because you’ve been thinking about me, huh?” he asked at the end. Dean could hear the pleased, smug tone in his voice.

“I’ve just bitched to you about everything, and _that’s_ your response? You’re such an alpha,” he grumbled with a sigh, thinking about hanging up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it to come out like that. My day’s been similar.” His voice got quiet. “I’ve already had to go to the bathroom twice to jerk off.”

His chest filled with a proud feeling, because the alpha was thinking about him. He felt slick start to form in his hole again.

“Yeah?” he asked, slightly breathless.

“I’ve been thinking about your ass, your mouth on my cock. So good, Dean,” Cas sighed in pleasure. Sounded like he was jerking off again.

“Are you touching yourself, Castiel? Thinking about fucking my pretty little ass, knotting me good?”

Cas’ breathy moan was quiet but reverberating through the whole of Dean’s skull.

“Yes,” the alpha admitted softly.

“Where are you?”

“I’m in my office. Where are you?”

“I’m in the omega locker room,” he breathed, having to squeeze the front of his scrubs to relief some of the pressure in his cock.

“Is there a bathroom, somewhere private?” Cas mumbled, sounding like he had a plan. Dean whispered that there was. “Go there and lock yourself in. I don’t want anyone walking in on you.”

“What...?”

“I want you to finger yourself until you come, Dean. And I’m going to listen to every moment of it. Do you understand?”

Dean nodded before realising Cas couldn’t see him.

“Yes, alpha,” he whispered, already getting up and heading for one of the shower rooms; it would be easier to wash away his slick there.

“Good boy,” Cas murmured to him in a growl.

Praise from an alpha - _this_ alpha in particular – was like cocaine to Dean: addictive. Especially when the alpha sounded like he was about to lose control and grab the nearest fuckable body. Unfortunately, that wasn’t Dean.

“Have you locked yourself in? Good. I want you to get naked, quickly.”

Dean did as he was told, having to bring the phone away from his ear to pull his top over his head. There was the sound of a zipper like Cas was pulling his pants down.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean whispered suddenly, before he’d even touched himself.

“What are you doing, Dean? What are you thinking about?”

“You, alpha,” he admitted in a whisper. “Thinking about you fucking into your tight fist. Fuck... I want you to come on me, alpha, mark me with your seed. Please, alpha... I wish you were here.”

“You sound so good when you beg, Dean. I can’t wait until tomorrow...”

“Tonight,” Dean said quickly. “I don’t want to wait. I want to see you tonight.”

“Oh, yes,” Cas whispered with a moan and a slight rustle of fabric. “I want you to face the wall, Dean. Spread your legs. Trail your fingers over your hole, slowly. Don’t touch your cock.”

Dean did as he was told without a second word. He’d never thought that this sort of alpha domination would have turned him on but it was ridiculous how hard he was. He just wanted to do what Castiel said, just wanted to hear more of that amazing praise and those delicious moans.

He shuddered when he touched his hole, carefully not to touch his dick because he thought Cas would know. His alpha would know everything.

Cas was _not_ _his_ alpha!

“Push two of those long fingers of yours in, Dean. Tell me how it feels.”

He pushed away all of his unnecessary thoughts and just tried to focus on the alpha’s voice in his ear. Easily, two fingers slid inside him and he moaned softly.

“Feels good, Cas. So wet... I just want your cock, want your knot in me, so bad. _So_ bad, Cas.”

“Oh, Dean,” he moaned to him. “Tonight, I promise. I’ll fuck you so good, I swear. Be better than last night.”

Moaning at the feeling of his fingers inside him, Dean tried to think about what could possibly have been done to make last night any better. But he couldn’t wait to find out.

“See if you can get your whole fist in that greedy hole of yours,” Cas growled to him.

Dean moaned again and quickly added two more fingers. He could feel his muscles stretching over his fingers, but it felt so good that he shoved his thumb in with them and ignored the pain that came with it. His moved his hand a few times before he curled his hand into a fist inside himself. He groaned at the mixture of delicious pleasure and the slight ache of pain.

“So, so good, Cas,” he whispered shakily.

The sound of Castiel’s breath in his ear was ragged and, quietly in the background, he could hear him fucking into his fist quickly.

“Dean...”

“You think about shoving your fist up my ass, yeah? Make me all loose for your cock so you could slide in easily.”

“Oh, God, yes... Bet you look so pretty, Dean...”

Dean opened the camera on his phone without ending the call and reached underneath to snap a picture, sending it before he could have second thoughts. He could hear the notification a few seconds later as Cas received it.

“One second,” he growled, sounding as if he was going to rip out the sender’s throat.

There was a rustle as Cas brought the phone to in front of his eyes. He was quiet for a few moments before he moaned loudly and the sound of his jacking off got louder, faster. His breathing raced, quiet words falling from his mouth in whispers.

“You like that, Cas?”

“So fucking hot, Dean...”

Dean took deep breaths as he began to move his fist, moaning and arching. He pushed his hips back onto his hand, trying to make it go deeper.

“So close, Dean. Gonna come in a second, so damn close.”

“Me too, alpha,” Dean whispered, breathing ragged.

It wasn’t another minute before Dean was releasing all over himself with a poorly stifled shout. Cas moaned loudly, the chair creaking as he presumably arched. The two of them were quiet except for their panting as they came down from their post-orgasm high.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered, running a hand through his hair.

“My sentiments exactly...” Cas replied with a weak chuckle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I've been away for so long! I just never got round to writing another chapter, but here we go! Let me know if it's shit or not but it's the best I can do right now. I absolutely adore sub!Dean because he definitely wants to just let all of his responsibilities go for an hour or so, and he'd only trust Cas to do that for him <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Feedback and /constructive/ criticism only please :)


End file.
